One Kiss
by Kuroify
Summary: BL/Sosok itu menyeringai tanpa alasan tertentu. Mungkin hidupnya benar-benar akan berubah mulai dari sekarang; karena awalnya saja sudah berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Lagipula, jika kebanyakan manusia jatuh cinta akibat pandangan pertama, ia malah jatuh cinta pada ciuman pertama./"Selamat tidur, saranghae."/KyuSung KH&YS/Review?
1. First Kiss

Banyak orang jatuh cinta dikarenakan pertemuan tak sengaja—pandangan pertama, bersitatap, atau sejenisnya. Sebagian lain dikarenakan terbiasa bersama, rasa yang tumbuh perlahan hingga akhirnya berakar kuat di dalam sana. Tak jarang pula yang masuk jebakan benci menjadi cinta, atau karma, atau entahlah.

Cho Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang mempercayai takdir. Ia percaya pada kemungkinan cinta pandangan pertama, juga kenyataan bahwa jodoh bisa berada di mana saja. Kyuhyun memiliki kepercayaan terkesan manis meski sifatnya jauh dari kata bermakna baik tersebut.

Meski selalu dikatakan memiliki pribadi keras kepala, serampangan, egois, dan berbagai hal negatif lainnya, sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak semenyeramkan yang orang-orang katakan. Mungkin memang tergolong siswa yang merepotkan—tapi setidaknya, ia masih memiliki poin plus yang membuat orang-orang berpikir dua kali tentang dirinya.

Wajah tampan, otak jenius, dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang.

Kyuhyun menggunakan kelebihannya sebaik mungkin; menjadi murid teladan dan mengikuti akselerasi, populer dan disegani, memiliki _image_ dingin dan tak terjangkau, dan sebagainya. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ia inginkan—semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

_Dan Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa segalanya terasa membosankan._

"Kau harus jatuh cinta, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Hidupmu pasti berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat," nasihat Lee Donghae, satu dari segelintir orang yang dapat ia kategorikan sebagai teman. Kyuhyun hanya dapat mencebik mendengarnya, merasa kalimat yang pemuda pirang itu katakan sangatlah tidak masuk akal.

Apa susahnya jatuh cinta? Ia bisa mendapatkan gadis mana saja jika ia menginginkan.

Donghae menggelengkan kepala, menghela napas dramatis mendapati reaksi standar temannya. "Ada perbedaan besar di antara mendapatkan hati seseorang dan jatuh cinta."

Bukan berarti Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan perasaan dan kata cinta. Ia tahu dan percaya, hanya saja belum pernah merasakannya. Lagipula apa spesialnya jatuh cinta hingga dapat mengubah hidup monoton yang ia jalani beberapa tahun lamanya?

Kyuhyun menghela napas—saat ini, ia baru saja menghajar seorang kakak kelasnya karena _sunbae_ itu berani memakinya di depan umum dengan alasan bodoh seperti; kekasihnya meminta putus karena jatuh cinta pada seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Ini salah siapa? Kyuhyun tak merasa melakukan apapun hingga menyebabkan kekasih kakak kelasnya itu berpaling pada dirinya.

"Hebat, Cho Kyuhyun," sindir Donghae ketika mereka berjalan di koridor sekolah setelah insiden menghajar si _sunbae_ tak tahu diri. Bel pertanda istirahat usai telah berdering sejak setengah jam lalu, menyebabkan tak ada siapa pun selain mereka yang berani berjalan bebas di koridor sekolah.

Namun, itu seharusnya. Donghae memicingkan mata tatkala mendapati seorang _namja_ berlari dari ujung koridor ke arah di mana mereka berada—Kyuhyun yang beberapa langkah di belakangnya tak acuh, sibuk merapikan seragam agar terhindar dari teguran guru galak yang bisa saja lewat tanpa aba-aba.

Dengan segala keisengan akibat murni mencari hiburan, Donghae menjulurkan kakinya ketika pemuda berseragam berbeda itu melewatinya—menyebabkan insiden lain yang menimbulkan efek lebih bahaya. Pemuda itu tersandung, lalu menabrak tubuh Kyuhyun, dan keduanya terjatuh.

Kyuhyun bahkan tak sempat memproses apa yang tengah terjadi. Ia hanya dapat merasakan tubuhnya dihantam oleh sesuatu—atau seseorang?—hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh di bawah sesuatu yang di luar perkiraan adalah seorang manusia.

Bukan, bukan itu yang menjadi masalah. Donghae merasa bahwa ia tengah menonton drama televisi remaja secara langsung sekarang; sial, Kyuhyun dan pemuda itu terjatuh, dengan posisi Kyuhyun ditindih, dan bibir dua orang itu bersentuhan.

"K-Kyuhyun-_ah_... aku..."

Sang pemuda yang jugalah korban langsung terbelalak dan bangkit menyadari posisinya yang sangat tak wajar. Wajahnya memerah dikarenakan rasa malu dan bersalah. Ia bahkan tak sanggup mengeluarkan suara atau mengulurkan tangan untuk memberikan bantuan pada Kyuhyun yang bergeming tak percaya.

Donghae menyiapkan mental dan fisiknya ketika Kyuhyun bangkit secara perlahan. Ia memejamkan mata, namun tak merasakan apapun melainkan mendapati Kyuhyun menghampiri si _namja_ tak bersalah. Ini salahnya—ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tahu, tapi kenapa malah _namja_ itu yang menjadi sasaran?

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada bicara normal dan tenang. Donghae mendengarnya sebagai peringatan kematian yang telah dekat dan siap menjemput kapan saja. Siapa pun pemuda itu, setelah ini, ia yakin Kyuhyun takkan melepaskannya dengan mudah.

Meski terlihat ragu, akhirnya murid berkemungkinan besar berasal dari sekolah yang berbeda itu mengeluarkan suara. "_Um..._ Yesung."

Setelah mengangguk satu kali, Kyuhyun melangkah menjauh dalam diam—menyisakan dua orang di belakangnya megedipkan mata beberapa kali dengan bodohnya. Yesung murni karena _clueless_, sedangkan Donghae karena merasa tebakannya meleset terlalu jauh.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, kini menyeringai tanpa alasan tertentu. Mungkin hidupnya benar-benar akan berubah mulai dari sekarang; karena awalnya saja sudah berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Lagipula, jika kebanyakan manusia jatuh cinta akibat pandangan pertama, Kyuhyun malah jatuh cinta pada ciuman pertama.

_Mungkin._

**.**

**.**

_Here it is; just a simple __multi-chap__ fict with __romance__ as the main genre. The characters in this fict belongs to __theirself__. And I've to warn you something before: this fict contains __Boys Love__ (yaoi), __Out of Characters__, __lime__, and include __**crack**__ (unofficial) __pair/couple__. Please back off if you don't have any interest or maybe hate the pair/chara(s) or even my plot. Thanks for your attention._

_**One Kiss**_

_**C**__hapter __**1**__ – __**F**__irst __**K**__iss_

_[—__**B**__ecause I was born as me, I couldn't know about this common kiss and this rough hear__**t**__.]_

**.**

**.**

Lee Donghae tak mau membahas kejadian kemarin siang saat ini atau kapan pun, karena jika Kyuhyun mengingatnya, bisa saja temannya itu ingat bahwa ia lah yang patut disalahkan, bukan murid bernama Yesung yang sebenarnya jugalah korban di sana.

Tapi kemarin Kyuhyun memintanya untuk mencari informasi tentang Yesung sebanyak yang ia bisa, tentang segalanya yang berhubungan dengan _namja_ pemilik suara bariton itu. Donghae ragu untuk mengingatkan, namun ia tak ingin segala usahanya sia-sia.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, aku sudah tahu siapa orang itu."

"Benarkah? Cepat sekali, _Hyung_."

Kyuhyun menjadikan Donghae sebagai pusat pandangannya sekarang—baru kali ini ia menjadikan _game_ sebagai nomor dua sepanjang masa hidupnya. Ia memberikan tatapan yang seolah berkata _tolong-lanjutkan-dan-ceritakan-padaku_, menunggu dalam diam dan mengabaikan ketika Donghae mengernyit kebingungan.

"Dia adik Heechul-_hyung_, Bodoh," ucap Donghae seakan ia juga terkejut dengan kenyataan itu. Heechul adalah salah satu _sunbae_ yang dekat dan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka, namun tak satu pun dari dirinya dan Kyuhyun tahu bahwa _sunbae_ cantik itu memiliki seorang saudara sedarah.

Jika Yesung adalah adik Heechul, maka Kyuhyun tahu sedikit-banyak tentang keluarga pemuda itu; ayah mereka adalah rekan bisnis dan teman lama. Kyuhyun juga sering bermain ke rumah Heechul demi memamerkan keahliannya membunuh musuh di layar monitor—namun tak pernah melihat Yesung sekali pun.

"Adiknya itu baru pindah dari Jepang dua bulan lalu, sekarang bersekolah di... ah, aku lupa namanya, lihat saja seragam yang dia kenakan kemarin," lanjut si pemuda Lee malas, merasa tak ada gunanya karena, _well_, setelah ini Kyuhyun hanya perlu bertanya pada Heechul lebih lanjut mengenai Yesung, bukan?

Lagipula Donghae tak yakin Kyuhyun masih menaruh dendam setelah mengetahui bahwa Yesung adalah adik dari Kim Heechul. Dan, sekali lagi, ini salahnya, bukan salah Yesung atau siapa pun.

"Kurasa kau tak memiliki alasan untuk mencari tahu tentangnya lagi." Donghae melirik bukunya yang terbuka lebar, sama sekali tak berguna. "Maksudku, dia adik Heechul-_hyung_, jadi—"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Menurutnya, Donghae memang bodoh dan membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dari yang manusia normal butuhkan untuk mencerna sebuah keadaan yang tengah terjadi. "Aku tidak marah padanya, _Hyung_. Aku hanya merasa... tertarik?" sambungnya ragu.

Sungguh Kyuhyun tak tahu. Ia hanya ingin tahu segala hal mengenai Yesung setelah kejadian kemarin siang. Yesung adalah lelaki dengan paras yang manis menurutnya—terlihat polos dan sangat menggemaskan ketika merona. Entah apa nama perasaan yang kini ia rasa, untuk sekarang, Kyuhyun memilih untuk tak mempedulikan.

"Aku akan ke rumah Heechul-_hyung_ hari ini." Kyuhyun kembali meraih PSP-nya yang sempat terlupakan, melanjutkan _game_ yang telah ia tamatkan lebih dari sepuluh kali dengan konsentrasi di atas rata-rata.

"Silakan pergi sendiri, aku sudah punya janji," balas Donghae sebelum menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Penjelasan guru di depan kelas terdengar bagai lagu tidur baginya—menjadi guru yang baik berartikan menjadi guru yang tak dihargai murid.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Tak ada yang mengajakmu."

Donghae mencibir, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Tepat di seberang sekolahnya, terdapat sebuah sekolah tak kalah megah—saingan abadi sekolahnya yang sekarang. Dua sekolah terbaik di Seoul, berdiri tepat berhadapan, bersaing entah sejak kapan.

"Tunggu, Kyuhyun-_ah_?" panggil Donghae seraya menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Aku ingat di mana Yesung bersekolah sekarang." Sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk sebuah seringai puas.

"Di mana?"

Jari telunjuk Donghae menunjuk sekolah di seberang meski tahu Kyuhyun tengah fokus dengan _game_-nya sekarang. "Tepat di seberang sekolah kita." Ia meringis, mengingat berapa banyak murid sekolah itu yang memiliki masalah dengan Kyuhyun—sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak pernah mencari masalah, hanya saja selalu terlibat tanpa sebab.

"Pasti merepotkan, ya?" Kyuhyun melirik, mengerti maksud Donghae; jika ia berniat mendekati Yesung, ia harus sering mengunjungi sekolah itu dan bertemu murid-murid di sana. Tentu saja tidak semua murid sekolah itu membenci Kyuhyun, tapi...

"Seperti yang kukatakan. Jika kau jatuh cinta, hidupmu akan berubah drastis."

Kyuhyun tak yakin ia jatuh cinta, tapi Kyuhyun yakin ia belum pernah tertarik pada seseorang hingga pikirannya selalu terbagi dua seperti sekarang.

_**#**_

Seperti yang sebelumnya tertulis dengan jelas tanpa _typo_ atau apapun sejenisnya, Kyuhyun adalah seorang pemuda tampan yang sedikit berandal namun memiliki rasa percaya yang manis walau tak dapat dikategorikan menggemaskan.

Rumit?

Ia tak tahu apa itu cinta, sebenarnya—tapi Kyuhyun memutuskan bahwa cinta itu ada, dan segala sesuatu hal konyol yang berhubungan dengan cinta juga pasti ada; lagipula perasaan bernama cinta memang terdengar sekonyol pengertiannya.

Orang bilang, cinta adalah perasaan abstrak yang membuatmu dapat merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam perutmu, menimbulkan rasa ingin melindungi dan memiliki di saat bersamaan, juga dapat menyebabkan kecemburuan tak wajar dan kerinduan walau baru saja berjumpa.

Kurang konyol apa?

Tapi Kyuhyun tetap memilih untuk percaya. Lagipula orang juga bilang, karena cinta lah dua insan dapat berujung ke pelaminan. Ia dilahirkan dari ibunya karena sang ibu menikah dengan sang ayah, yang berartikan, dua orang itu saling mencinta. Kyuhyun memilih untuk beranggapan bahwa mungkin saja sekarang belum saatnya ia merasakannya.

Kyuhyun percaya pada cinta pandangan pertama dan tertarik untuk merasakannya, namun ternyata jatuh cinta pada ciuman pertama jauh lebih menantang dan menyenangkan. Ia belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya—meski, _uhm_, bukan berarti tak tahu dan tak mengerti. _Cause after all, he's __**not**__ a good boy._

Entah dapat dikategorikan ciuman atau sekedar bibir menempel dengan bibir, Yesung adalah yang pertama baginya. Kyuhyun tak mengerti kenapa di saat ia bersitatap dengan wajah manis itu seluruh rasa kesalnya lenyap tak tersisa; ia bahkan tak menyesal ciuman pertamanya telah direbut seseorang tak dikenal.

Jika Donghae menebak saat itu ia takkan melepaskan Yesung karena emosi atau dendam, Kyuhyun malah merasa ingin terus menahan Yesung dan menyembunyikan pemuda itu untuk dirinya seorang.

Jadi, apakah yang ia rasa adalah _jatuh cinta tahap pertama?_

Untuk memastikan hal itu lah Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Kim sekarang. Rumah sederhana namun mewah itu terlihat tak berpenghuni meski seorang pelayan yang membukakan pintu untuknya tadi masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kyuhyun?" panggil Heechul seraya menuruni tangga dengan santai seperti biasa. "Tumben sekali. Sudah lama kau tak berkunjung ke sini."

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat sekedar memberi sapaan. Ia baru saja hendak mengeluarkan suara ketika sebuah pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok yang ia cari—masih dengan seragam yang sama dengan kemarin siang.

Heechul tersenyum senang mendapati sang adik yang entah mengapa terbelalak. Setelah menarik Yesung untuk berdiri di sampingnya dan tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun, ia berkata, "Ah, kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Perkenalkan adikku, Kyu. Dia baru saja kembali dari Jepang dua bulan lalu." Kali ini ia menepuk pelan pundak Yesung. "Jongwoon-_ah_, ini Kyuhyun, teman merangkap adik kelasku."

Mendengar nama asing itu, Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Jongwoon?"

Sang _sunbae_ mengangguk kecil. "Namanya Jongwoon. Kau bisa memanggilnya Yesung," jelasnya ringan. Heechul melirik sang adik yang menarik pelan ujung pakaiannya, lalu mendapati Yesung membisikkan sesuatu seolah takut Kyuhyun akan mendengar.

"Ah, begitu." Heechul mengacak surai merah marun _dongsaeng-_nya gemas, lalu melirik Kyuhyun yang masih berekspresi datar. "Jadi, kau tidak bermaksud menghakimi anak ini karena insiden kemarin, bukan, Kyu?" tanyanya dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tak tertarik—atau lebih tepatnya, _pura-pura tak tertarik_. "Tidak setelah tahu dia adikmu, _Hyung_. Lagipula semua itu salah Donghae-_hyung_," jawabnya seraya menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan pada Heechul. "Untukmu. _Appa_ menitipkannya padaku."

Heechul menerimanya dengan senang hati sebelum akhirnya berlalu dan berkata, "Berbincanglah dengan Yesung, aku akan meletakkan bingkisan ini di tempat seharusnya." Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa isi bingkisan itu, dan Kyuhyun memilih untuk tak peduli. "Jangan terlalu galak padanya, efek _home-schooling_ membuatnya menjadi tertutup dan pemalu," lanjutnya sebelum menghilang di lantai atas.

Keadaan menjadi canggung seketika. Yesung hanya dapat menundukkan kepala ketika menyadari bahwa kini Kyuhyun tengah memandanginya intens. Kakaknya adalah orang baik, karena itu ia percaya bahwa semua teman Heechul pasti orang baik pula. Hal sama berlaku pada Kyuhyun, 'kan?

"Tentang kejadian kemarin siang, maafkan aku." Ia berucap dengan suara pelan—setidaknya mengerti bahwa tak ada manusia yang tak marah jika tertimpa kesialan seperti yang terjadi di antara mereka. "Aku tahu aku salah karena berlari di koridor, tapi aku tak tahu bahwa kaki temanmu berada di sana," jelasnya tanpa bermaksud membela diri.

"Aku tahu," balas Kyuhyun singkat. Sepasang matanya tak bisa lepas dari segala gerak-gerik kecil yang Yesung lakukan. Pemuda lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya itu benar-benar menyita perhatiannya. Kyuhyun tak tahu hanya dengan melihat Yesung dalam jarak sedekat ini dapat menguapkan akal sehatnya entah ke mana.

Sang _namja_ polos tersenyum kecil, mencuri pandang sesekali. "Terima kasih." Ia dapat melihat Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapan tak mengerti, menyebabkannya kembali bersuara. "—Untuk tidak memarahiku. Aku semakin yakin semua teman Heechul-_hyung_ baik dan dapat diandalkan."

Kyuhyun bergeming di tempatnya. Entah pemuda di hadapannya lugu atau apa, ia semakin merasa bahwa Yesung sangat menggemaskan. Dan lagi, Heechul berkata bahwa adiknya itu mengikuti _home-schooling_, lalu kenapa harus di Jepang?

Selain itu, Kyuhyun yakin ingatannya benar mengenai Donghae yang dulu juga mengikuti _home-schooling _sebelum berakhir pindah ke sekolah mereka. Pemuda pirang itu bisa menjadi sangat polos dan lambat dalam memproses suatu hal—apakah semua anak yang mengikuti _home-schooling_ memang selalu terkena efek semacam itu?

Kyuhyun kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Yesung yang kini memberanikan diri membalas tatapannya. Tak ada sedikit pun bagian dari wajah Yesung yang terlihat mirip dengan Heechul—sedangkan soal bibir, Kyuhyun rasa ia mulai tergoda untuk merasakannya sekali lagi; kali ini dengan alasan mengambil ciumannya yang telah dicuri.

"Yesung-_ah_, mendekatlah," perintahnya kemudian. Ia mendapati sang pemilik surai merah marun melangkah mendekati dirinya dengan ragu. Kyuhyun meraih pergelangan tangan Yesung dan menyudutkan _namja_ itu pada tembok di belakangnya, mengabaikan tatapan terkejut bercampur bingung yang ia dapatkan.

Dengan sekali gerakan, ia menyatukan bibir mereka ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang lebih pantas disebut ciuman—lebih dalam dan bergairah—dengan naluri sebagai panduan. Kyuhyun tahu Yesung tak memberontak dikarenakan rasa kaget yang mendera, dan ia memanfaatkan keadaan itu sebaik mungkin. Menyusupkan lidah, mengecap segala yang dapat ia rasa... ternyata, begini lah rasanya.

Setelah merasa kebutuhan akan oksigen telah diambang batas, dengan berat hati Kyuhyun melepaskan _french-kiss_ pertamanya. Ia dapat melihat Yesung tengah mengatur napas dengan susah payah; wajah memerah, benang _saliva_, dan segala hal yang menyebabkan hasratnya naik dengan cepat.

"Kuambil ciumanku kemarin," bisiknya diikuti sebuah seringaian. Kyuhyun menjilat sudut bibir Yesung sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa rasa bersalah. "Jangan beritahu Heechul tentang ini, katakan aku punya urusan dan harus pulang sekarang juga."

Bersamaan dengan pintu yang tertutup rapat, Yesung tahu hidupnya takkan lagi seaman sebelumnya.

* * *

**ToBeCont**

* * *

_Credit title: Kim Jaejoong's First Mini Album – Mine; One Kiss_

_Actually, when I think about a fluffy plot, lime comes out from nowhere. How could this happen to me TT But KyuSung... Kissing... Lime thingy... God, forgive me XD_

_Thanks for reading!_

_**Review?**_


	2. First Date

_Here it is; just a simple __multi-chap__ fict with __romance__ as the main genre. The characters in this fict belongs to __theirself__. And I've to warn you something before: this fict contains __Boys Love__ (yaoi), __Out of Characters__, __lime__, and include __**crack**__ (unofficial) __pair/couple__. Please back off if you don't have any interest or maybe hate the pair/chara(s) or even my plot. Thanks for your attention._

_**One Kiss**_

_**C**hapter **2** – **F**irst **D**ate_

_[—__**B**__ecause I was born as me, I couldn't know about this common kiss and this rough hear__**t**__.]_

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun tak pernah merasa bersalah—ia selalu benar, dan hal itu mutlak.

Jadi, ketika tubuhnya ditarik paksa oleh beberapa lelaki berseragam sekolah sama dengan Yesung, ia memilih tak memberontak dan membiarkan dirinya disudutkan di belakang bangunan sekolah yang bukan tempatnya menuntut ilmu itu. Lagipula ia takkan kalah dan takkan mengalah jika salah satu orang itu berani menciptakan luka kecil di tubuhnya.

"Apa maksud kalian?" Ia bertanya dengan aura tak bersahabat. Kyuhyun mencoba sabar ketika lima orang di hadapannya terdiam beberapa saat akibat gentar. Salah satu di antara mereka berlari ke arahnya sambil berteriak layaknya orang utan—tidak menambah kekuatan juga, sebenarnya.

Dengan sekali gerakan, Kyuhyun menendang perut pemuda tambun itu tanpa belas kasihan.

"Ini peringatanku yang terakhir," desisnya tajam. Kyuhyun tersentak ketika melihat Yesung tengah berbincang dengan seseorang melalui sudut matanya. "Lima detik kalian tak menghilang dari hadapanku, kupastikan rumah sakit akan menanti kalian."

Dan sesuai dugaan—empat sisanya kabur meninggalkan teman mereka yang terkapar tak berdaya.

Kyuhyun mendengus tak habis pikir. Apa gunanya orang-orang itu membawanya ke sini jika berakhir berlari terbirit-birit? Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu gerbang, mengabaikan tatapan heran murid sekolah ini akibat keberadaan dirinya. Sepasang matanya memandang Yesung dan lawan bicaranya yang tengah berbincang akrab.

"Yesung-_ah_," sapanya dengan senyum singkat—entah halusinasi atau memang nyata, sepertinya ada seorang _yeoja_ yang pingsan akibat karismanya. Kyuhyun mengabaikan Yesung yang membulatkan mata tak percaya. Ia memilih untuk merangkul pemuda itu dan menuntunnya menjauh tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata apapun pada lawan bicara si _namja_ Kim di gerbang sana.

Ia tak tahu mengapa, tapi Kyuhyun merasa kesal karena Yesung bisa tertawa dan tersenyum manis di hadapan sosok itu, bukan di hadapan dirinya. Kyuhyun terus melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang lingkup sekolahnya, menuju lapangan parkir dan membukakan pintu tepat di sebelah kursi pengemudi.

"Masuk," titahnya tanpa dapat dibantah. Yesung memejamkan matanya erat, ingin protes dan berkata bahwa jam pelajaran belum usai dan dia masih harus melanjutkan sekolah. Tapi nada bicara Kyuhyun terdengar semenyeramkan ekspresi datarnya, dan Yesung tak mau mencari masalah.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, ia masuk ke dalam mobil bercat merah itu dalam diam.

Yesung belum melupakan insiden kemarin, atau yang kemarinnya lagi. Dua pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun selalu berakhir tak menyenangkan dan tak terduga. Namun kenapa _namja_ Cho itu masih terus mendekatinya? Dan juga, bukankah Kyuhyun telah mengambil kembali ciumannya?

"Pasang sabuk pengamanmu." Kyuhyun melirik Yesung yang bergeming, hingga akhirnya berinisiatif menarik sabuk pengaman Yesung dan memasangkannya dengan benar. Ia tak tahu apa yang kini sedang ia lakukan, atau ke mana tujuannya sekarang. Kyuhyun hanya merasa ia ingin bersama Yesung lebih lama, mengenal adik Heechul itu lebih banyak.

"Go-_gomawo_," ucap si pemilik surai marun gugup. Yesung dapat mencium aroma _mint_ dari tubuh Kyuhyun ketika lelaki itu mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menarik sabuk pengaman—dan di luar perkiraan, aroma itu cukup menenangkan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tanpa sadar. Ternyata mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Yesung dapat membuatnya merasa sesenang yang kini ia rasakan. Tangannya memutar kunci mobil dan menyalakan mesin, lalu mulai menjalankan alat transportasi itu meninggalkan sekolah meski terkena peringatan dari petugas keamanan.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_, kau mau membawaku ke mana?"

Masih dengan konsentrasi penuh demi menghindari hal yang harus dihindari, Kyuhyun bergumam ambigu. "Aku tak tahu." Kakinya menginjak rem perlahan ketika lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah. "Apakah ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

_Aku ingin kembali ke sekolah,_ batin Yesung seraya meringis. Bisa saja _mood_ Kyuhyun yang telah membaik kembali menjadi buruk jika ia menjawab dengan jawaban semacam itu. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan—sebenarnya banyak tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi, namun bukan dengan cara mengorbankan jam sekolah seperti ini.

"Bagaimana dengan menonton?" usul Kyuhyun seraya membelokkan kemudi di pertigaan jalan. Tak mendengar protes atau apapun, ia menganggap usulnya diterima dengan suka cita. Kyuhyun mengira ia dan Yesung akan kembali ditemani kecanggungan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, namun ternyata tidak; atau belum.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil dengan cekatan, Kyuhyun turun disusul oleh Yesung yang mengikuti penuh keraguan. Ia menarik pelan tangan Yesung, secara tak langsung memerintahkan untuk berjalan di sisinya, bukan di belakangnya.

Yesung tak pernah suka keramaian—ia cinta ketenangan, keheningan, dan teman-teman sebangsanya. Tapi kini, seorang pemuda yang baru ia kenal (namun dua kali mencuri ciumannya), memaksanya untuk membolos dan bergabung dengan keramaian yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

"Pilih saja film yang ingin kau tonton," ucap Kyuhyun sesampainya mereka di bioskop. Yesung melirik beberapa film yang tersedia, namun karena menonton (kartun) memang hobinya, sebagian besar dari film-film tergolong baru yang kebanyakan adalah animasi itu telah ia hafal luar kepala.

Seraya melirik Kyuhyun ragu, Yesung bertanya, "Yang mana saja?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa berpikir panjang—berakhir menyesal ketika Yesung menunjuk sebuah kartun _disney_ dengan karakter _game_ sebagai tokoh utama. Tapi Kyuhyun mengalah ketika Yesung menunjukkan sebuah cengiran antusias, mengantre dan memesankan tiket juga camilan untuk mereka.

"Tidak perlu diganti," ujar Kyuhyun ketika mereka telah duduk di bangku bioskop dan Yesung hendak mengeluarkan dompetnya. Ia melemparkan tatapan tajam yang menyebabkan Yesung ciut, lalu menyodorkan _popcorn_ karamel di tangannya.

Kemudian film dimulai, dan Kyuhyun merasa bahwa mungkin tidur jauh lebih baik.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati Yesung tengah fokus pada layar—sesekali tersenyum dan tertawa, ikut terharu ketika konflik muncul, atau mendesah kecewa di saat sang tokoh jatuh atau terluka. Kyuhyun tersenyum entah untuk ke berapa kalinya, mendapati bahwa memperhatikan Yesung jauh lebih menarik daripada memperhatikan film di depan sana.

Mungkin ini yang orang-orang sebut dengan kencan; jalan berdua, menonton bioskop sambil menikmati _popcorn_, dan merasa lebih spesial karena hanya ada kau dan seseorang yang kau harapkan.

Kencan dadakan ini terasa menyenangkan bagi Kyuhyun—ia tak perlu bersorak demi menunjukkan rasa senang yang ia rasa, senyuman sudah cukup. Bukan karena film kartun, hanya berdua, atau apapun, melainkan karena di sisinya ada Yesung; orang pertama yang berhasil membuatnya menciptakan ruang tambahan khusus dalam pikiran dan juga—mungkin—hatinya.

Kenapa tidak sejak dulu saja Yesung kembali ke Korea?

"Yesung-_ah_."

Si pemilik marga Kim menolehkan kepala, tak sempat melihat apapun karena setelahnya Kyuhyun langsung menyambutnya dengan sebuah kecupan singkat. Meski tersamarkan oleh gelapnya ruangan, wajahnya memerah dalam sekejap.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Yesung tak pernah mendapatkan jawabannya—karena Kyuhyun kembali membungkamnya dengan kecupan lain yang lebih dalam. Ia dapat merasakan lidah Kyuhyun menyapu bibirnya, lalu berakhir masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya dan melakukan entah apa di dalam sana. Yesung tak tahu, tak mau tahu, terlalu malu untuk tahu.

Rasa manis _popcorn_ dapat Kyuhyun rasakan dengan jelas. Ia tak mengerti mengapa kini bibir Yesung seolah menjadi candu baginya—adiktif, membuatnya ingin terus melakukannya lagi dan lagi. Lagipula pemuda lebih kecil darinya itu tak menolak, kenapa ia harus menyiakan kesempatan?

Jongwoon mendorong pelan tubuh Kyuhyun ketika merasa pasokan oksigennya telah habis. Ia tak dapat membayangkan semerah apa wajahnya saat ini. Yesung selalu hidup di dalam rumah, menghindari keramaian, tak tahu banyak tentang dunia luar—sekarang, setelah ia memutuskan untuk keluar, ia malah dihadapkan seseorang yang merepotkan seperti _namja_ Cho yang dengan sukses empat kali merebut ciumannya sejak hari pertama jumpa.

"I-ingatkan aku untuk menolak jika kau melakukannya lagi, Kyuhyun-_ssi_," ucap Yesung susah payah. Namun Kyuhyun tak merespon, memilih untuk menarik Yesung agar bersandar di dadanya. Tentu saja ia benar-benar takkan mengingatkan Yesung untuk menolak.

_**#**_

Hujan deras mengguyur Seoul bersamaan dengan mobil Kyuhyun yang meluncur menjauhi gedung bioskop. Awan terlihat gelap bagai malam telah datang, sedangkan rintik hujan jatuh tanpa dapat diperkirakan jumlahnya. Cuaca ini benar-benar di luar perkiraan.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan—mengikuti jejak kebanyakan mobil lainnya. Derasnya hujan menyebabkan jalanan tak dapat terlihat dengan jelas, meninggikan risiko dalam membawa kendaraan. Dan ia tak mau Heechul mengamuk karena melibatkan Yesung dalam bahaya.

"Hubungi Heechul-_hyung_, bilang kau sedang bersamaku sekarang." Kyuhyun mematikan mesin mobil dan melepaskan sabuk pengamanan, merasa bahwa hujan takkan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Melalui ekor matanya, ia dapat melihat Yesung melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan.

Yesung memandang kaca mobil yang dipenuhi oleh air hujan. Ia tak terlalu menyukai hujan, sebenarnya; terutama petir yang menyambar dan dinginnya temperatur udara. Keheningan aneh di antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun juga memperburuk suasana—Yesung lupa sejak awal ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, segalanya memang sudah terlanjur seburuk kelihatannya.

Jari tangannya menyentuh permukaan bibirnya, kembali teringat akan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan beberapa waktu sebelumnya. Semuanya masih terasa begitu mengejutkan dan tak terduga. Yesung bahkan masih ingat bagaimana ia berbincang dengan temannya di gerbang sekolah sebelum Kyuhyun membawanya pergi dan berakhir terjebak hujan seperti sekarang.

Mencoba mengalah, ia menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah melamun dengan kemudi sebagai tumpuan tangan dan kepalanya. "Kyuhyun-_ssi_?"

"Hm?" respon Kyuhyun tak acuh. "Kenapa? Kau kedinginan?" Ia bertanya tanpa melirik Yesung yang memiringkan kepala bingung—wajar saja jika dia kedinginan, tapi bukan itu yang menjadi masalah sekarang. Kyuhyun adalah biang yang menyebabkannya terjebak di sini, kenapa tak bisa bersikap manis sedikit?

"Bukan itu maksudku—"

"Pindahlah ke belakang."

Menjadi seorang adik membuat Yesung memiliki pribadi yang penurut dan enggan membantah. Ia melepaskan sabuk pengaman, lalu melompat ke kursi belakang tanpa banyak bertanya. Di luar perkiraan, Kyuhyun menyusulnya melakukan hal yang sama.

Ia dapat melihat Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua kakinya, lalu menepuk celah kursi yang tercipta di sana. "Duduk di sini," perintahnya tenang namun mengintimidasi. Yesung menunduk—menyembunyikan rona merah muda yang kini menghiasi wajahnya. Heechul saja tak pernah memangkunya lagi, tapi kenapa Kyuhyun...?

Merasa aura Kyuhyun berubah semakin menyeramkan, perlahan Yesung mendudukkan dirinya di antara kedua kaki Kyuhyun—memunggungi pemuda itu dan bersyukur karena dengan begitu wajahnya takkan terlihat jelas.

Yesung dapat merasakan kedua tangan Kyuhyun melingkar di tubuhnya, memeluknya dari belakang dengan kepala bersandar di punggungnya. Tubuhnya menegang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh seseorang tak terlalu dikenal, dan sesama lelaki normal. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Dapat ia rasakan Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai tanggapan. Yesung menggigit bibirnya ragu sebelum akhirnya kembali mengeluarkan suara. "Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?"

Entah jawaban apa yang pantas ia ucapkan. Kyuhyun kini menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Yesung, menghirup aroma _vanilla_ yang menguar dari sana—tanpa sadar menyebabkan Yesung semakin menguatkan gigitan pada bibirnya.

"Aku tak tahu," aku Kyuhyun dengan bisikan. Ia mengecup permukaan leher Yesung dalam. "Aku tertarik padamu, dan kurasa aku menyukaimu."

Yesung tak tahu apa arti kata suka yang ditujukan manusia pada sesamanya. Heechul bilang, akibat rasa suka itulah seseorang bisa menjadi teman atau kekasih. Kalau begitu, apakah itu berarti Kyuhyun hanya sekedar ingin menjadi temannya? Tapi apakah berciuman memang dilakukan pada seorang teman? Atau ciuman adalah bentuk dari suka? Lalu kenapa Heechul tak pernah menciumnya? Apakah kakaknya itu tak menyukainya?

Seketika benaknya penuh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tanpa jawaban.

Perilaku Kyuhyun padanya terasa begitu berbeda dan... spesial. Yesung merasa demikian meski Kyuhyun tak pernah mengatakannya secara gamblang. Dan, jika Kyuhyun memang sekedar ingin menjadi temannya, seharusnya _namja_ itu hanya perlu mengatakan sejak awal.

"Suka?"

Kyuhyun bergumam sebagai tanggapan, lalu menggigit kecil leher Yesung hingga mengundang seruan kaget yang bersangkutan. Ia menjilat bagian yang ia gigit sebelum kembali mengecupnya—meninggalkan sebuah tanda yang orang katakan sebagai kepemilikan di sana.

"Ah... a-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Meninggalkan jejak."

Yesung merasa suhu tubuhnya naik dan menjadi panas, padahal ia yakin hujan masih turun dengan deras dan beberapa menit sebelumnya ia merinding dikarenakan hawa dingin yang ada. Ia juga dapat merasakan tangan Kyuhyun meraba-raba bagian tubuhnya—apa lagi sekarang?

Ia tak tahu apa maksud Kyuhyun, tapi Yesung merasa bahwa kini ia sedang berada di situasi yang tak aman. Semakin tak aman ketika merasakan tangan Kyuhyun menyusup masuk ke dalam seragamnya, melanjutkan kegiatan karena tahu takkan mendapat penolakan.

"Ummhh... Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" Yesung memejamkan mata. Kyuhyun memberikan sensasi aneh tersendiri baginya. "Bisa tolong singkirkan tanganmu?" pintanya sopan, tak mau Kyuhyun tersinggung atau salah paham; _tak mau _mood_ Kyuhyun kembali buruk._

"Kenapa aku harus?" tantang Kyuhyun seraya melepaskan kancing seragam Yesung satu persatu. Libidonya naik, namun ia tetap mempertahankan kewarasannya untuk sementara ini. Ia tahu Yesung mulai merasa resah—bagaimanapun juga mereka sama-sama lelaki yang memiliki hasrat.

Jika ia tak bisa menahan dirinya, Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sebelum ia yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri, dan sebelum ia mendapatkan Yesung seutuhnya, ia hanya akan bermain dan menggoda sebagai hiburan semata.

_Well_, atau mungkin saja tidak. Yesung terlalu berharga untuk sekedar dijadikan hiburan.

Kedua tangannya melepaskan seragam Yesung dengan cepat, lalu menjatuhkannya ke bawah. Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Yesung dan menyandarkannya pada pintu mobil yang telah dikunci rapat, menatap pemuda yang menunduk itu dengan tatapan tak terartikan. Kulit Yesung sangat putih dan bersih, dipastikan dapat menggoda mata siapa saja—dan Kyuhyun bersyukur hanya ia yang melihatnya sekarang.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku tak mau berhenti, hm?" Kyuhyun kembali mendekat, menyentuh wajah Yesung dan memaksa pemilik surai merah marun itu membalas tatapan matanya. Suara rinai hujan di luar ia abaikan, semua yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya Yesung seorang.

Yesung kembali menggigit bibirnya gugup, melirik ke arah mana pun selain wajah Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya tetap saja terasa panas meski tak ada lagi seragam yang melekat, dan ia belum tahu dengan pasti mengapa. Dan tentang pertanyaan Kyuhyun, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Sang _namja_ Cho menyeringai, mengecup singkat bibir _kissable_ di hadapannya sebelum berkata, "Mulai sekarang kau milikku, Yesung-_ah_."

_**#**_

Kim Heechul hanya dapat meringis mendapati Kyuhyun mengantar adiknya pulang di malam hari—melenceng jauh dari jam pulang sekolah. Ini salahnya karena mengenalkan Yesung pada Kyuhyun, namun karena pada dasarnya ia tahu dengan baik segala hal tentang Kyuhyun dan keluarganya, Heechul memilih untuk tak berpikir terlalu jauh.

"Seharusnya aku tak mengenalkan Yesung padamu. Dia bisa tertular berandalan nantinya."

Kyuhyun mengerlingkan mata malas, mengabaikan celotehan Heechul yang sebenarnya cukup menusuk bagi manusia normal yang berperasaan. Ia mencuri pandang ke arah Yesung yang berdiri dengan seragam berantakan, rambut berantakan, dan mungkin pikiran yang tak kalah berantakan.

"Tapi menjadi anak yang terlalu baik juga tak bagus untuk jaman sekarang. Kurasa aku bisa membiarkan Yesung berada di bawah pengawasanmu, Kyu," ucap Heechul setelah berpikir panjang—anak baik yang lugu pasti menjadi target penipuan dan tindakan negatif lain di luar sana. Dengan adanya Kyuhyun, ia yakin Yesung pasti lebih aman.

Heechul tak tahu kini di sampingnya, Yesung membulatkan mata tak terima.

"Ide bagus." Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum miring, menahan senyumnya mengembang semakin lebar mendapati Yesung mengalihkan pandangan. "Aku pulang dulu, _Hyung_," pamitnya singkat. Sebelum melajukan mobilnya, Kyuhyun membuka kaca dan berkata, "Yesung-_ah_, jangan lupa menggunakan syal besok."

Mendengarnya, Heechul mengernyit tak mengerti. "Syal? Ah, mungkin karena bisa saja besok hujan kembali turun." Ia mengajak Yesung masuk dan beristirahat, sedangkan dirinya memerintahkan seorang pelayan untuk menyiapkan makanan dan air hangat.

Yesung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan lemas—entahlah, ia hanya merasa lelah dan ingin segera terlelap. Seragamnya yang tak karuan ia lepas dan lemparkan sembarang arah, kemudian beralih menatap pantulan dirinya yang agak berbeda di cermin pada sudut kiri ruangan.

Ada banyak tanda aneh berwarna kemerahan di sekujur tubuhnya—Kyuhyun menyebutnya _kissmark_. Wajahnya kembali berubah warna menyerupai kepiting rebus mengingat apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan di mobil ketika menunggu hujan reda. Semua hal itu baru dan asing baginya.

Ia tak dapat mengelak dengan mengatakan bahwa apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan menyakitinya. Yesung tak merasa sakit atau apapun—ada sensasi aneh yang menyebabkan tubuhnya semakin panas tiap kali Kyuhyun meninggalkan tanda itu. Ia hanya dapat mengatakan bahwa rasanya memalukan ketika seseorang membuka pakaianmu dan mengecup sekujur tubuhmu tanpa rasa bersalah.

Yesung masih dihantui sejuta pertanyaan, tapi ia yakin bahwa sebenarnya, Kyuhyun bukanlah orang jahat seperti yang sempat ia pikirkan. Lagipula, mana mungkin kakaknya berteman dengan orang jahat? Mungkin Kyuhyun hanyalah orang baik yang susah menunjukkan sisi baiknya.

"_Aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang takkan kau sukai jika sampai Heechul mengetahui ini."_

Mengingat nasihat terakhir Kyuhyun sebelum mereka berpisah, sekarang Yesung mengerti mengapa ia harus menggunakan syal esok paginya.

* * *

**ToBeCont**

* * *

_Sorry cause (this time) I can't replay the reviews one by one, but I thank you so much for the reviews~! __For some readers who asked if I have a wp, yes I have it: kuroify . wordpress. com (erase the space^^)_

_Thanks for reading!_

**_Review?_**


	3. First Problem

_Here it is; just a simple __multi-chap__ fict with __romance__ as the main genre. The characters in this fict belongs to __theirself__. And I've to warn you something before: this fict contains __Boys Love__ (yaoi), __Out of Characters__, __lime__, __SuGen-couple __**friendship**__, and include __**crack**__ (unofficial) __pair/couple__. Please back off if you don't have any interest or maybe hate the pair/chara(s) or even my plot. Thanks for your attention._

_**One Kiss**_

_**C**__hapter __**3**__ – __**F**__irst __**P**__roblem_

_[—__**B**__ecause I was born as me, I couldn't know about this common kiss and this rough hear__**t**__.]_

**.**

**.**

"_Oppa_, kenapa kau menggunakan syal?"

Yesung menyentuh ujung syalnya tanpa maksud tertentu, lalu tersenyum manis sebagai jawaban. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa—cuaca sangatlah cerah hari ini, dan ia tak sedang terserang flu atau pun demam. "Hanya untuk menghangatkan diri, tadi pagi udara benar-benar dingin."

Stephanie Hwang mengangguk sebagai tanggapan. Sebagai sesama murid baru, ia dan Yesung dapat mengakrabkan diri dengan cepat. "Soal murid yang membawamu pergi kemarin, siapa dia, _Oppa_?" Ia bertanya ketika mereka tengah berjalan beriringan keluar dari perpustakaan sekolah. Tiffany memeluk dua kamus tebal di tangannya erat, menolak ketika Yesung menawarkan untuk membawakan.

"Ah, dia..." Yesung memberi jeda, tak tahu harus menyebut Kyuhyun sebagai apa. "—hanya sebatas kenalan, teman dari Heechul-_hyung_." Tangannya bergerak menyentuh tengkuknya, entah mengapa merasa bersalah karena menyebut pemuda Cho itu sebagai sekedar kenalan meski nyatanya memang demikian.

Tiffany mencuri pandang, kurang yakin namun bukan berarti tak percaya. Jika benar sebatas kenalan, kenapa orang itu berani merangkul Yesung dan membawa _namja_ di sampingnya pergi hingga membolos sebagian besar pelajaran? Ia mengangkat bahu ringan, merasa bahwa siapa pun sosok itu bukanlah urusannya.

Setelah menemukan sebuah bangku kosong di taman sekolah, keduanya memutuskan untuk duduk di sana. Yesung menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran yang ada, menghirup udara pagi menjelang siang yang masih segar. Mungkin hari ini ia harus langsung pulang ketika sekolah usai, mengistirahatkan diri di atas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman.

_Yang penting, harus menghindari Cho Kyuhyun._

"_Oppa_, bisa bantu aku mengerjakan tugas Kim-_seonsaeng_ siang ini?"

Yesung mengerjap dan menolehkan kepala, kemudian mendapati Tiffany tengah cemberut dan menutup kamus di pangkuannya putus asa. Teman sekelasnya itu adalah murid pindahan dari Amerika—semua yang melekat pada diri Tiffany masih sangat identik dengan budaya barat, menyebabkannya susah mempunyai teman dan tertinggal di mata pelajaran menyangkut budaya dan bahasa Korea.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya menyanggupi. Yesung tak mempunyai kegiatan lain hari ini, dan memiliki seorang teman di rumahnya yang bagai tak berpenghuni tak pernah mejadi ide yang buruk.

"_Gomawo, Oppa_!" Tiffany memamerkan _eye-smile_ miliknya—satu dari beberapa hal yang merupakan favorit Yesung pada gadis di sebelahnya. "Tolong kirimkan alamatmu melalui _e-mail_ pulang sekolah nanti, _ne_?" pintanya sebelum kembali berkutat pada ribuan kata dalam sebuah kamus kusam.

Yesung mengangguk sebagai tanggapan, memperhatikan keseriusan _yeoja_ cantik yang merupakan satu-satunya temannya untuk saat ini. Tiffany adalah tipe gadis pantang menyerah yang mau bekerja keras; jarang sekali ditemukan di jaman seperti sekarang. Yesung merasa seharusnya Tiffany menjadi seorang gadis populer, bukan berteman dengannya dan menghabiskan waktu membaca kamus di taman sekolah.

Dan soal populer, sepertinya Heechul pernah berkata bahwa Kyuhyun adalah murid yang populer.

Kemarin, ketika menemaninya makan, Yesung tak terlalu mendengarkan apa yang Heechul katakan, tapi ia sempat mendengar penjelasan seperti; Kyuhyun adalah murid jenius yang populer bukan hanya karena tampang, namun juga karena seringnya _namja_ itu terlibat masalah dan dicap serampangan.

Bukankah seseorang yang serampangan itu mengerikan? Ketika menanyakan hal semacam itu, Heechul hanya tertawa pelan dan berkata bahwa Kyuhyun sebenarnya tak pernah bersalah, melainkan selalu terlibat masalah karena orang populer memang sering dicemburui banyak orang. Yesung mulai berpikir mungkin saja sikap Kyuhyun yang terkesan cuek itu akibat dari lelah dihadang masalah.

Dan, soal perilaku tak wajar seperti ciuman...

"_Aku tahu insiden bertabrakan dan jatuh dengan posisi bibir saling menempel itu bukan salahmu, tapi kau beruntung Kyuhyun tak mempermasalahkan hal itu lebih lanjut. Kurasa menjadi adikku sama sekali takkan menciutkan nyalinya jika dia benar-benar marah. _You know, it was his first kiss, just like what happened to you_."_

Yesung tak mengerti apa istimewanya ciuman pertama. Atau memang yang pertama selalu istimewa? Ia memang mempermasalahkan ciumannya yang dicuri beberapa kali, tapi bukan karena itu adalah ciuman pertama—sekedar karena, _well_, itu adalah ciuman.

Mungkin terlalu lama menghindar dari dunia luar menyebabkannya tak tahu pentingnya beberapa hal, tak mengerti hal yang seharusnya dimengerti, dan hal lain sejenisnya. Namun Yesung tak menyesal pernah mengurung diri; dunia luar memang menyeramkan karena orang jahat bisa berada di mana saja dan kecelakaan bisa menimpa tanpa aba-aba.

"Kibum-_ah_..."

Tiffany menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar Yesung menggumamkan suatu hal. "Kau bilang apa, _Oppa_?" tanyanya bingung. Angin berhembus pelan mengacak surai halusnya, sedangkan Yesung bergeming dan tersenyum sendu entah secara sadar atau tidak.

_**#**_

Ini kedua kalinya Kyuhyun mendapati Yesung tengah berbincang antusias dengan seorang gadis yang sama.

Berusaha terlihat tenang, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok di samping gerbang sekolah—kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada, sedangkan sepasang matanya menatap tajam Yesung dan berharap pemuda itu menyadari keberadaannya.

Di seberang sana, Yesung melambaikan tangan ketika Tiffany masuk ke dalam mobil yang menjemputnya dan berlalu tak lama kemudian. Secara tak sengaja ia melihat gerbang sekolah berjarak beberapa puluh meter di seberang sekolahnya berada, lalu menemui Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya tajam dan kurang bersahabat.

Sebelum sempat mengeluarkan suara, Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangan dan memberikan kode pada Yesung agar segera menyeberang dan menghampirinya. Yesung melirik jalanan yang berada di depannya ragu, setelahnya kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri menunggunya.

Seharusnya jarak mereka hanya sekitar lima puluh meter, tapi kenapa seolah Kyuhyun sangat jauh dan semakin jauh tiap detiknya?

Yesung menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Dunia seolah berputar cepat dan ia terombang-ambing tak tentu arah—merasa mual dan ingin muntah pula seketika. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya, sedangkan tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

Kyuhyun tak mengerti mengapa Yesung menyentuh kepalanya dan berekspresi seolah menahan sakit atau sejenisnya. Ia berlari ketika tak ada kendaraan yang berlalu, menyeberangi jalan dan langsung menarik Yesung yang limbung dan hampir terjatuh. Panik mendera seketika; beberapa menit yang lalu, _namja_ dalam pelukannya masih baik-baik saja.

"Yesung-_ah_? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dengan mata yang terpejam, Yesung mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Memori masa lalu yang ia kubur dalam-dalam berputar bagai sebuah video dalam benaknya. _Cukup menyesakkan_. Ia menarik napas dalam, berharap lupa ingatan atau apapun—karena baginya, lebih baik mengulang kembali perjalanan hidupnya daripada mengingat kenangan pahit tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit, Yesung merasa bahwa segalanya mulai membaik dan kembali ke sedia kala.

"_Kwaenchana_," balasnya dengan suara serak. Kyuhyun tahu Yesung tidak baik-baik saja. Ia memutuskan untuk membantu Yesung berdiri perlahan, tak bertanya apapun, menuntun menyeberangi jalan—kali ini Yesung merasa cukup bingung—dan mendorong pelan agar bersedia masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Setelah menemukan sebotol air dingin dari dalam tasnya, Kyuhyun memberikannya pada Yesung yang menolak dengan senyuman. Tapi ia bersikeras, menyebabkan pemuda Kim itu berakhir meminumnya juga. "Terima kasih, Kyuhyun-_ssi_."

Kyuhyun menghela napas, ternyata mendengar Yesung memanggil dirinya dengan embel-embel _–ssi_ dapat membuatnya lelah. "Cukup panggil aku Kyuhyun." Kembali mencuri pandang. Ia berakhir menyalakan mesin mobil dan keluar dari sekolah, berusaha menerima jika Yesung memang tak ingin memberitahu apapun padanya.

"Aku mengidap _agyrophobia_," ucap Yesung merasa bersalah karena Kyuhyun pasti merasa kesal akibat rasa penasaran. "Maksudku, _phobia_ menyeberangi jalan," jelasnya seraya meringis, merasa konyol dengan dirinya sendiri.

Meski mendapatkan infromasi baru, Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tak terlalu antusias. "Tapi kau baik-baik saja ketika menyeberangi jalan bersamaku tadi, atau kemarin."

Yesung mengangguk menyetujui, hal itu lah yang masih membuatnya bingung hingga saat ini. "Aku tak tahu, tapi keadaanku memang akan selalu seperti itu di saat hendak menyeberangi jalan—pusing dan sebagainya—kecuali ketika bersama Heechul-_hyung_—" Yesung melirik Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan kemudinya. "—dan dirimu."

Jadi, dirinya pengecualian? Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, melupakan rasa kesal yang sempat melanda akibat melihat keakraban Yesung dan _yeoja_ yang sama dengan hari sebelumnya, siapa pun itu terserahlah.

"Setelah kuperhatikan, ada saatnya kau terlihat mirip dengan Kibum." Yesung menolak untuk menatap Kyuhyun, berusaha memusatkan pandangan pada tali sepatunya yang terlepas. "Mungkin karena itu," sambungnya pelan.

Kyuhyun baru saja hendak menanyakan tentang orang bernama Kibum itu ketika mobilnya berhenti dan Yesung melesat keluar dengan cepat. "Maaf merepotkanmu, terima kasih untuk tumpangannya," kata si _namja_ merah marun ragu, lalu berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terperangah.

Entahlah. Yesung hanya tak ingin dibebani oleh hal yang merepotkan hari ini—dan Kyuhyun adalah contoh hal merepotkan. Kakinya melangkah cepat, setengah berlari menaiki tangga dan masuk ke dalam kamar, menghempaskan tubuh ke atas tempat tidur, menghela napas.

_Hari yang melelahkan._

Syal yang ia gunakan ia lepas perlahan, lalu menyalakan _handphone_ untuk mengirimkan alamat rumahnya pada Tiffany dan memberitahu Heechul bahwa ia sampai dengan selamat. Yesung meletakkan alat elektronik itu di sembarang tempat. Kali ini tangannya bergerak untuk melepaskan dua kancing teratas seragamnya, kemudian pandangannya bertumpu pada sebuah pigura di atas meja kecil tepat di sebelah tempat tidurnya berada.

Jongwoon mengacak surai kemerahannya tanpa sebab, entah kapan terakhir kali ia merasa sekacau ini.

"Meninggalkan seseorang yang mengantarmu pulang tanpa menawarkan untuk mampir bukan perilaku yang baik, kau tahu?"

Mendapati suara _bass_ yang familiar itu, Yesung bangkit dan terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya seraya melemparkan pandangan polos. Kyuhyun berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya—lalu berjalan masuk, sedikit memperhatikan interior kamarnya sebelum duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendapati sebuah pigura berisikan foto Yesung ketika kecil bersama dengan seorang bocah lain yang ia ketahui bukan Heechul. Mungkin ini yang orang sebut dengan cemburu; seperti ketika melihat Yesung tersenyum karena orang lain atau menyebut nama orang lain di depannya.

"Benar-benar belum hilang, ya?" Ia bertanya dengan maksud mengalihkan pembicaraan. Wajah Yesung kembali merona ketika menyadari apa yang Kyuhyun maksud—'tanda' di tubuhnya yang ia tutupi dengan syal dan seragam. Ketika hendak mengancingkan seragamnya, Yesung mendapati tubuhnya didorong hingga jatuh berbaring dengan posisi Kyuhyun berada di atasnya.

"Hari ini kau sangat menyebalkan, Yesung-_ah_."

"Eh?"

Sepasang mata Kyuhyun menatap Yesung tegas, mencoba menyampaikan apa yang ia rasa. "Kau membuatku cemburu dan khawatir di saat yang bersamaan. Jahat sekali," bisiknya masih dengan posisi yang sama. Ia mengecup pipi Yesung sekilas sebelum melanjutkan, "Lalu apa maksudmu memamerkan dadamu di depanku? Mencoba menggoda, hm?"

Yesung menurut ketika Kyuhyun menuntunnya untuk mengalungkan kedua tangannya di sekeliling leher Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya menegang ketika Kyuhyun menyusupkan wajah di ceruk lehernya, memilki firasat bahwa kejadian kemarin akan kembali terulang.

"Ma-maafkan aku membuatmu khawatir, tapi a-aku tak bermaksud apapun. Cemburu? Menggoda?" tanyanya tak mengerti. Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya ketika Kyuhyun mulai berniat meninggalkan tanda baru di lehernya—tanpa sadar semakin mempermudah akses _namja_ Cho yang kini menindihnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai ketika mendengar Yesung mendesah pelan. Ia menyudahi kegiatannya dan memilih untuk memandang wajah memerah sang pemilik _hazel_ yang menjadi favoritnya. Kyuhyun menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Yesung sejurus kemudian, mendominasi namun tetap penuh perasaan.

"Kurasa aku sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa kini kau milikku, Yesung-_ah_," ucapnya ketika tautan itu terlepas. Keadaan Yesung ketika kehabisan napas dengan wajah memerah dan sedikit _saliva_ selalu berhasil membangkitkan hasratnya. "Menjadi milikku berartikan kau tak boleh dekat dengan siapa pun selain diriku."

Setelahnya, pintu kamar yang diketuk mengejutkan keduanya. Seorang pelayan berseru dari luar, berkata, "Jongwoon-_ssi_, teman Anda menunggu di ruang tamu." Sebelum langkah kakinya terdengar menjauh meninggalkan kamar.

"Temanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Yesung segera teringat janjinya untuk membantu Tiffany siang ini—namun tak berani meminta Kyuhyun untuk menyingkir. "Kau mau menemuinya? Tapi aku sama sekali belum puas." Kyuhyun berujar tak acuh.

Dengan ragu, Yesung menggigit bibirnya bingung. "A-aku harus menemuinya, Kyu." Entah mengapa memanggil Kyuhyun tanpa embel-embel _–ssi_ terasa sulit baginya, sehingga Yesung memilih untuk mengikuti jejak Heechul yang pernah memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan Kyu.

Mendengar panggilan itu, Kyuhyun menyeringai tanpa sadar. "Apa yang akan kudapatkan nanti jika aku melepasmu sekarang?"

Yesung melirik seluruh penjuru kamarnya, tak tahu harus memberikan Kyuhyun apa. "Kau mau permen? Atau cokelat? Kue?" Kedua mata sipitnya mengerjap bingung, kehabisan akal ketika Kyuhyun tertawa untuk pertama kali di hadapannya.

Di luar perkiraan, tawa Kyuhyun sangat menghipnotis dan menyenangkan.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Tak mengerti, Yesung memiringkan kepala penuh tanya. "Setelah urusan temanmu selesai, kau harus langsung kembali ke kamar ini. Aku akan menunggumu di sini," jelas Kyuhyun, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Yesung.

"Baiklah," jawab Yesung seraya meraih syal dan mengancing seragamnya—mungkin aneh, tapi kini ia merasa sedikit berat meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk menemui Tiffany di bawah. "Aku akan segera kembali."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas frustasi setelah Yesung meninggalkan kamar. Ia bisa gila jika berada di sisi _namja_ manis itu lebih lama. Yesung terlalu polos, menggemaskan, namun menggoda di saat yang bersamaan. Ia takkan bisa menahan diri jika tadi tak ada gangguan yang datang.

"Halo, _Hyung-ah_?" panggilnya ketika sambungan telepon telah terhubung. Ia sengaja menghubungi Heechul untuk memastikan mengenai _phobia_ Yesung dan alasan mengikuti _home-schooling_ di Jepang, bukan Korea.

"_Kyuhyun? Ada apa?"_

Setelah menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Yesung dan apa yang Kim muda itu katakan, Kyuhyun mendapati Heechul terdiam selama beberapa saat di seberang sana. Helaan napas terdengar tak lama kemudian, dilanjutkan oleh penjelasan panjang di luar perkiraan.

"_Sebenarnya aku memiliki dua adik. Adik bungsuku yang bernama Kibum meninggal di umur enam tahun akibat tertabrak mobil ketika menyeberangi jalan bersama Yesung yang hanya setahun lebih tua—saat itu jalanan sedang sepi, tapi... entahlah. Semua berakhir seperti itu, dan Yesung menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tak ikut meninggal bersama Kibum."_

Ada rasa enggan dalam diri Heechul ketika menceritakan kejadian ini, tapi ia merasa Kyuhyun berhak tahu karena tampaknya Yesung mulai akrab dengan _namja_ Cho yang merupakan _hoobae_-nya itu. _"Sejak saat itu Yesung menolak keluar rumah dan pingsan tiap kali menyeberangi jalan. Ibuku memutuskan untuk membawanya ke Jepang dan menitipkan Yesung pada adik kandungnya di sana. Kami masih sering berhubungan, dan dia mengalami banyak kemajuan seperti berani menyeberangi jalan jika sedang bersama denganku."_

Kyuhyun mendengar dengan seksama, tak tahu ada kisah semacam itu di balik ketakutan yang Yesung rasakan. _"Sepuluh tahun merupakan waktu yang lama. Yesung menghabiskan sebagian besar masa remajanya di dalam rumah hanya untuk menyalahkan diri sendiri. Aku bersyukur dia berubah cukup banyak sekarang, tapi mendengar ceritamu, tampaknya rasa takut dan bersalah itu masih ada dalam dirinya."_

Setelah jeda panjang, Kyuhyun berkata, "Aku akan melindunginya, _Hyung_. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

_**#**_

Tiffany tersenyum bahagia setelah tugasnya selesai dengan sempurna. Entah berapa kali ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yesung, namun rasanya semua itu belum cukup.

"Aku akan membelikanmu sesuatu, _Oppa_. Apa ada makanan yang kau inginkan?"

Yesung menggelengkan kepala ringan—membantu teman adalah hal yang wajar menurutnya. "Lebih baik bantu aku mengerjakan tugas Bahasa Inggris di lain waktu," ucapnya seraya meringis mengingat nilainya yang sering di bawah rata-rata.

"Tentu saja!" seru Tiffany antusias. Keduanya melangkah menuju pintu rumah, lalu berhenti setelah melihat mobil yang menjemput Tiffany telah tiba. "Aku pulang dulu, _Oppa_. Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk bantuanmu hari ini," ucapnya dengan senyuman penuh.

Dengan tawa kecil, Yesung mengangguk dan memperhatikan kepergian Tiffany dalam diam.

"Sudah selesai?"

Spontan, ia menolehkan kepala ketika merasakan sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang—tentu saja Kyuhyun—dengan aura tak terbaca. Yesung kembali mengangguk, tersentak ketika Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas di telinganya. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan _yeoja_ itu?"

Yesung mengingat-ingat. Semua yang ia lakukan dengan Tiffany tak jauh dari segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan tugas dan pelajaran. "Aku membantunya mengerjakan tugas Bahasa Korea," jawabnya jujur—menyebabkan Kyuhyun tak dapat mengatakan sesuatu lebih lanjut.

"Aku tak suka kau dekat dengannya."

"Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Yesung dengan sekali gerakan, lagi-lagi tanpa peringatan. Rasa kesal yang sama menghampirinya; rasa kesal yang orang sebut sebagai rasa cemburu berat. Wajahnya ia dekatkan pada telinga Yesung yang agak memerah, mengecup bagian sensitif itu sebelum berakhir menjilatnya secara seduktif—masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Ngghh... K-Kyu?"

Tangan Yesung bergerak meremas pakaiannya sendiri sebagai pelampiasan, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun membuatnya merasakan sensasi yang aneh namun sulit untuk ditolak. Ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya diputar dan disandarkan pada salah satu tiang penyangga rumah—dan kini, apa yang ada dalam pantulan matanya hanyalah wajah serius Kyuhyun yang baru ia sadari ternyata begitu mempesona.

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya tanpa berhenti menatap dalam manik _hazel_ di hadapannya. Ketika jarak di antara mereka tersisa kurang dari lima senti, Kyuhyun berbisik dengan nada rendah. "Aku sudah megatakan ini sebelumnya; karena aku cemburu dan karena kau adalah milikku."

* * *

**ToBeCont**

* * *

_Thanks for all the reviews, and thanks for reading!_**_  
_**

**_Review?_**


	4. First Longing

_Here it is; just a simple __multi-chap__ fict with __romance__ as the main genre. The characters in this fict belongs to __theirself__. And I've to warn you something before: this fict contains __Boys Love__ (yaoi), __Out of Characters__, __lime__, __SuGen-couple __**friendship**__, and include __**crack**__ (unofficial) __pair/couple__. Please back off if you don't have any interest or maybe hate the pair/chara(s) or even my plot. Thanks for your attention._

_**One Kiss**_

_**C**__hapter __**4**__ – __**F**__irst __**L**__onging_

_[—__**B**__ecause I was born as me, I couldn't know about this common kiss and this rough hear__**t**__.]_

**.**

**.**

Kim Jongwoon tak pernah tahu apa arti cemburu, suka, dan cinta.

Menurut kebanyakan film yang ia tonton, perasaan cemburu adalah ketika kau merasa tak senang melihat seseorang yang dekat denganmu lebih dekat dengan orang lain dan menjadikan orang lain sebagai prioritas. Lalu kakaknya bilang, perasaan suka atau cinta bisa menjadi alasan di balik sebuah kecemburuan.

Yesung bukan manusia tanpa emosi seperti robot—buktinya saja ia merasa sedih tiap kali mengingat Kibum, merasa gugup tiap kali Kyuhyun berada di dekatnya, merasa malu ketika Kyuhyun menciumnya, merasa senang di saat Heechul mau meluangkan waktu untuk menemaninya. Tapi Yesung tak tahu nama-nama perasaan yang sering manusia rasakan, semua yang ia tahu hanya rasa senang, sedih, malu, bahagia, kesal, dan kecewa.

Apa itu suka dan cinta?

Ketika pertanyaan itu ia lontarkan pada Kyuhyun yang tengah memeluknya, pemuda itu berkata bahwa perasaan itu muncul ketika kau merasa nyaman dengan seseorang, merasa tak ingin jauh dari orang itu, dan mengharapkan keberadaannya lebih dari apapun.

Kyuhyun pernah berkata bahwa _namja_ itu menyukainya. Bukankah berarti Kyuhyun merasakan hal semacam itu pada dirinya? Nyaman, tak ingin jauh, serta selalu mengharapkan keberadaan Yesung?

Meski belum pernah merasakannya, Yesung merasa perasaan suka dan cinta adalah hal yang manis. Tapi kenapa hal manis semacam itu dapat membuat seseorang merasakan perasaan aneh lain yang bernama cemburu? Dan kenapa cemburu terdengar menyebalkan?

"_Aku akan sibuk beberapa hari ini. Ketika kita bertemu lagi, beritahu aku jika kau merindukanku."_

Kala itu, Yesung mengernyit bingung dan bergeming. Apa pula itu rindu? Ia mulai berpikir bahwa terlalu banyak perasaan yang tak ia mengerti—mungkin terkadang ia rasakan tanpa sadar, namun ia tak tahu apa nama dan sebabnya. Menghabiskan waktu sepuluh tahun nyaris selalu di dalam rumah membuatnya tak perlu terlibat perasaan-perasaan aneh yang menyusahkan.

"_Ketika kau merasa kesepian atau ada bagian dari dirimu yang hilang karena aku tak bersamamu, ketika kau merasa begitu ingin melihat dan bertemu denganku, itulah saat di mana kau merindukanku."_

Ah, jadi rasa itu yang dinamakan rindu. Yesung sering merasakannya; seperti dulu ketika ia masih tinggal di Jepang dan begitu ingin bertemu dengan Heechul, atau ketika ia teringat tentang Kibum. Ia juga ingat dulu tiap kali berhubungan dengan Heechul, kakaknya selalu mengatakan sesuatu seperti _bogoshipo_; aku merindukanmu.

Yesung menarik napas dalam, lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi sekujur tubuhnya. Ia baru saja pulang sekitar setengah jam lalu, sedangkan Heechul belum muncul sejak tadi pagi. Yesung merasa kesepian tanpa alasan—padahal, biasanya ia begitu menikmati saat-saat di mana ia dapat menghabiskan waktu seorang diri di dalam kamar.

Beberapa hari mengenal Kyuhyun membuatnya mengetahui banyak hal meski entah positif atau tidak. Yesung tahu tak seharusnya ia membiarkan Kyuhyun selalu berlaku semaunya, tapi ia tak berani menolak. Dan karena apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan tak merugikannya, ia lebih memilih untuk bungkam.

_Ia hanya tak tahu bahwa apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan sebenarnya __**sangat**__ merugikannya._

Lagipula Yesung selalu berpegang teguh bahwa semua teman Heechul adalah orang baik, yang berartikan Kyuhyun juga orang baik, dan Heechul mempercayakan Kyuhyun untuk menjaganya berartikan bahwa Kyuhyun memang orang baik. Dan orang baik takkan mungkin menyakitinya, bukan?

Pasti begitu. Yesung tak boleh meragukan teman kakaknya, ia tak boleh meragukan Kyuhyun. Meski Kyuhyun selalu bertindak seenaknya, menciumnya tanpa aba-aba, meninggalkan entah berapa tanda di tubuhnya, Yesung dapat merasakan bahwa sebenarnya Kyuhyun baik, peduli, dan... _menyukainya?_

Mengingat Kyuhyun entah mengapa berhasil menciptakan rona-rona tipis di wajahnya. Yesung juga tak mengerti mengapa degup jantungnya menjadi tak normal. Kyuhyun memang aneh—kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba, tingkah dan perilakunya, sifat dan sikap, hingga senyuman dan tawanya—namun Yesung tak dapat memungkiri bahwa kedatangan Kyuhyun memberikan warna baru dalam hidupnya.

Dan ia tak menyangka, dua hari tak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun cukup membuatnya merasa kehilangan.

Ia terbiasa seorang diri. Membaca buku, menonton kartun, mendengar lagu, tapi bertemu Kyuhyun dan bersama _namja_ itu selama dua hari penuh menyadarkannya bahwa sendiri tak semenyenangkan yang selama ini ia rasakan. Apa yang Kyuhyun katakan memang benar—Yesung merasa bahwa ada bagian dari dirinya yang hilang.

Dia merindukan Kyuhyun meski tahu hal ini aneh karena Yesung sering kali ingin menghindari pemilik surai _brunette_ itu. Namun apa yang ia rasa benar-benar nyata. Yesung yakin baru dua hari Kyuhyun tak menemuinya, kenapa rasanya seperti ini? Apa rasa bernama rindu itu memang begini?

Memilih untuk tak memusingkan hal itu lebih lanjut, ia memejamkan mata dan berharap alam mimpi segera menawannya.

_**#**_

Sebenarnya Cho Kyuhyun sama sekali tak sibuk atau minimal memiliki kerjaan. Ia adalah pemuda yang dicap berandalan, ingat? Dan tak pernah ada sejarah yang mengatakan bahwa pemuda berandalan disibukkan oleh kegiatan seperti organisasi sekolah atau apapun juga.

Kyuhyun berbohong ketika dua hari lalu mengatakan ia akan sibuk minggu ini.

Menjadi murid serampangan dengan _image_ buruk tak berartikan harus menjadi seorang _playboy_ yang senang memainkan perasaan banyak orang—jika mau, Kyuhyun telah melakukannya sejak jauh hari. Tapi ia percaya karma itu ada, dan terkena karma bukanlah hal yang menarik untuk dicoba. Bagi Kyuhyun, menemukan seorang pasangan adalah hal penting yang tak boleh dijadikan sebagai bahan permainan.

Mungkin karena itu ia susah dan tak pernah menaruh hati pada siapa pun. Tapi Kyuhyun serius ketika mengatakan ia tertarik, ingin memiliki, dan menyukai Yesung.

Namun tertarik, ingin memiliki, dan suka bukanlah alasan yang tepat untuk mengikat seseorang ke dalam sebuah hubungan, 'kan? Lagipula, Kyuhyun tak pernah tahu apa yang Yesung rasakan pada dirinya. Semua yang ia tahu tentang Yesung hanyalah fakta bahwa _ia menyukai pemuda itu._

_Well_, persetan dengan _gender_.

Cinta adalah hal yang berbeda lagi. Orang bilang, cinta meliputi rasa suka, sayang, ingin melindungi dan memiliki, kerinduan, juga kecemburuan. Setelah menyadari bahwa Yesung berhasil menguasai pikiran dan hari-harinya, Kyuhyun sempat berpikir ia tengah jatuh cinta dan berusaha memastikannya.

_Dari segala hal yang ada, hanya kerinduan yang belum pernah ia rasakan._

Kyuhyun menghela napas frustasi. Jika ia tahu tak bertemu dengan Yesung sehari saja dapat membuatnya kacau seperti ini, ia takkan mengatakan akan sibuk selama 'beberapa hari'. Sekarang mana mungkin ia menarik kalimatnya sendiri dan berlari ke sekolah adik Heechul itu, bukan?

Tapi dengan begini, Kyuhyun yakin mengenai apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Gravitasi memang tak bertanggung jawab terhadap orang yang jatuh cinta. Ia bahkan tak sadar sejak kapan ia jatuh—mungkin sejak awal bertemu—atau kapan saat-saat perasaan itu semakin berakar kuat. Waktu hanya terus berlalu, dan kini Kyuhyun mendapati dirinya takkan sanggup melepaskan Yesung.

Donghae pasti akan tertawa jika ia menceritakan apa yang ia rasa. Kyuhyun merasa konyol; seperti yang pernah ia katakan, cinta dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan kata itu memang sekonyol kelihatannya. Namun Kyuhyun tak pernah menyesal atau keberatan.

Apa yang ia harapkan saat ini hanyalah Yesung akan membalas perasaannya. Ia tahu hal itu akan sulit mengingat betapa lugunya pemuda itu—Kyuhyun masih ingat dua hari lalu ketika Yesung bertanya mengenai pengertian sejumlah perasaan dengan polosnya.

Kyuhyun lebih senang berada di luar rumah, ke mana saja asal bukan di dalam sana. Ia mengerti banyak hal dari dunia luar, bahkan lebih dari apa yang ia dapatkan di sekolah. Bisa saja jika dulu ia lebih senang mengurung diri di dalam kamar, kini ia takkan banyak mengenal dunia seperti dirinya sekarang.

"_Apa kau menyesal mengurung diri selama sepuluh tahun?"_

"_Aku tidak pernah menyesal meski sekarang merasa jauh lebih bodoh daripada semua orang."_

Apabila ia merasakan apa yang Yesung rasa—mengalami kecelakaan, kehilangan seorang adik sedangkan dirinya selamat, Kyuhyun tak tahu apakah ia akan melakukan hal yang sama. Namun jika dengan menghindari dunia luar dapat mengurangi beban yang Yesung rasa, Kyuhyun bersedia ikut menyendiri dan menjadi teman Yesung satu-satunya.

Memikirkan _namja_ Kim itu selalu membuat otaknya bekerja dua kali lebih keras. Kyuhyun selalu ingin tahu lebih banyak, padahal ia tahu bahwa selama ini Yesung hanya berada di dalam rumah dan menjalani hari-hari monoton yang tak ada bedanya. Tapi kini ia tengah jatuh cinta, dan jatuh cinta selalu dapat menjadi alasan sebuah kejanggalan.

Kyuhyun merindukan Yesung. Aromanya, senyumannya, kegugupannya, lirikan matanya, pipinya yang merona, dan bahkan rasa manis tak nyata ketika ia menciumnya. _Semuanya._

Kakinya melangkah cepat menuju gerbang sekolah, lupakan saja kebohongan tentang kesibukan selama beberapa hari yang dibuatnya. Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan diri lagi—kenapa pula mereka harus bersekolah di sekolah yang berbeda?

Sepasang mata _onyx_-nya menemukan seorang _yeoja_ familiar tengah sibuk dengan sebuah buku di bangku taman, dan Kyuhyun mengingat gadis itu sebagai seseorang yang selalu bersama dengan Yesung. Setelah berdiri di hadapannya, ia mengeluarkan suara dan bertanya, "Di mana Kim Jongwoon?"

Tiffany mengerjap, mengalihkan pandangan dari kamusnya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri tegap. Ia ingat pemuda di hadapannya; seseorang yang Yesung sebut sebagai teman kakaknya, dan merupakan orang yang sama dengan orang yang membawa Yesung membolos seharian.

"Yesung-_oppa_ sedang membeli minum, tunggu saja di sini," jawabnya dengan senyuman. Tiffany merasa Kyuhyun adalah orang yang tak sopan—mereka tak saling mengenal, tapi tiba-tiba saja datang dan langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi atau sapaan. Setahunya, orang Korea selalu mengutamakan tata krama.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya ringan, melirik buku yang berada di atas pangkuan Tiffany dan mengernyit bingung karenanya. Kenapa pula orang Korea membaca kamus Inggris-Korea, bukan kebalikannya?

"Fany-_ah_, ini minuman—Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" Yesung meringis ketika Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapan tajam yang menurutnya menyeramkan, ia tahu apa sebabnya. "Maksudku, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kyu?"

Tangan Tiffany meraih minuman yang Yesung berikan, memilih untuk diam. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tak bersahabat, bertolak belakang dengan Yesung yang menyenangkan. Tapi ia sering mendengar pepatah 'dua kutub yang bertolak-belakang akan saling tarik-menarik', apa karena itu Yesung dapat berteman dengan Kyuhyun?

"Membawamu pergi."

Yesung dapat merasakan tubuhnya diangkat ke atas bahu Kyuhyun layaknya sebuah barang. Ia tak dapat berkata apapun ketika Kyuhyun melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan taman dan Tiffany yang membulatkan mata. Tangannya menggenggam pakaian Kyuhyun kuat, takut terjatuh atau kehilangan keseimbangan, sedangkan matanya terpejam erat.

Ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya diturunkan ke atas sebuah kursi—lalu menyadari bahwa mobil Kyuhyun adalah tempat di mana ia berada. Yesung baru saja hendak keluar, namun Kyuhyun mendorongnya masuk dan menutup pintu dengan cepat.

"Tu-tunggu, Kyu. Aku tak bisa membolos lagi, Tiffany pasti kebingungan sekarang—"

"Diam. Pasang sabuk pengamanmu."

Bagi Yesung, Kyuhyun selalu menjadi sosok yang mengerikan, terutama di saat _mood_-nya buruk atau kesal. Ia memilih untuk diam dan menuruti apa yang Kyuhyun perintahkan, dalam hati menyesal karena tak pernah memiliki keberanian untuk menolak.

Kali ini ia harus kembali tertinggal pelajaran. Yesung tak mengerti kenapa Heechul tak marah ketika beberapa hari lalu tahu Kyuhyun membawanya membolos seharian—apakah sesekali semua murid sekolah memang harus membolos pelajaran?

Keheningan yang menemani mereka terasa asing dan menyebalkan. Kyuhyun sibuk dengan kemudinya, sedangkan Yesung mencuri pandang berharap Kyuhyun akan segera mengeluarkan suara.

Si _brunette_ mencengkram kemudinya keras. Ia baru saja belajar bahwa cemburu adalah hal yang fatal untuk seorang perindu lakukan. Rasanya menyesakkan, mengganggu, dan segala hal menyebalkan lainnya. Tangannya bergerak mematikan mesin mobil setelah memarkirkannya di dalam sebuah gedung, kemudian turun tanpa berkata apapun juga.

Yesung mengikuti tindakan yang Kyuhyun lakukan, menunduk ketika lelaki bersurai ikal itu menatapnya datar. "Ikuti aku."

Keduanya berakhir masuk ke dalam sebuah apartemen mewah yang ternyata merupakan tempat tinggal Kyuhyun. Yesung tak pernah masuk ke rumah siapa pun sebelumnya, dan ini pertama kalinya ia mengetahui kehidupan _namja_ di depannya. Apartemen ini terlihat kosong, dan Yesung menebak Kyuhyun hanya tinggal seorang diri di sini.

Ia melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan di mana sebuah sofa panjang dan televisi dapat terlihat. Kyuhyun duduk di sana, memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin tak terartikan. Yesung merasa ia ingin menangis dan kabur ke dalam pelukan Heechul—Kyuhyun di saat seperti ini benar-benar menyeramkan.

"Duduklah." Kyuhyun mengubah posisinya ketika Yesung mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya. Kedua matanya menatap sosok di samping kanannya seolah tak ada lagi hari esok, kemudian menghela napas. Yesung terlihat takut dan jauh lebih kaku. "Maafkan aku."

Yesung melirik ke kiri, _ke mana saja_. "Bukan masalah," dustanya nyaris tak terdengar. Melalui sudut matanya, ia dapat melihat Kyuhyun bergerak mendekatinya, mendorong tubuhnya hingga jatuh berbaring di atas sofa. Kyuhyun juga langsung mengambil posisi di atasnya, tak melakukan apapun, sekedar menghujam manik _hazel_-nya dengan sepasang matanya.

"K-Kyu, jangan menatapku seperti itu," pinta Yesung ketika tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh dan menahan dagunya untuk tak melihat ke arah mana pun. Memandang wajah dan menerima pandangan _namja_ itu entah mengapa membuat pipinya memanas.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Kyuhyun tak peduli akan apa yang Yesung katakan. Pandangan matanya melembut, lalu ia bergerak untuk memberikan Yesung sebuah pelukan hangat. Kyuhyun merasa ia harus bertindak lebih dewasa—tak mungkin mengharapkan bocah lugu seperti Yesung bertindak lebih dewasa daripada dirinya.

Si pemilik marga Kim tak mengerti kenapa tangannya tergoda untuk membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Yesung dapat merasakan tubuh di atasnya sedikit tersentak ketika ia membalas pelukan menenangkan itu, sedangkan jantungnya seolah akan melompat keluar dari dalam dadanya di saat yang sama. "A-aku juga merindukanmu."

Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil, mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum melepasnya secara perlahan. "Katakan sekali lagi, Yesung-_ah_." Kembali bersitatap. Ia dapat melihat wajah Yesung yang kembali merona akibat ulahnya.

Yesung tak berani menatap Kyuhyun lebih lama, tapi sepasang _onyx_ itu menghipnotisnya untuk tak mengalihkan pandangan. Mulutnya terbuka kecil, terasa sulit mengulang kalimat pengakuan yang tadi telah ia katakan, merasa malu tanpa sebab.

"Aku juga... merindukanmu."

Dan sebuah ciuman dalam menyatukan keduanya.

Entahlah. Yesung hanya tak menyangka ia akan terjebak dalam posisi yang sama berkali-kali. Kyuhyun kembali mencuri ciumannya, mendominasi rongga mulutnya, memberikan sensasi aneh yang menimbulkan suatu reaksi entah apa dalam tubuhnya. Ia melenguh ketika lidah Kyuhyun turun ke leher jenjangnya, kembali pasrah akan apa yang teman kakaknya itu akan lakukan.

Getaran tipis menjalar sepanjang tulang belakangnya saat merasakan telapak tangan Kyuhyun meraba permukaan perutnya dari balik seragam. Ia dapat merasakan udara dingin membelai permukaan kulitnya ketika seluruh kancing seragamnya terlepas, membiarkan Kyuhyun melihat apa yang tersembunyi di baliknya.

Yesung tahu Kyuhyun takkan membiarkannya menarik napas dengan tenang. Ia dapat merasakan bibir Kyuhyun tengah menjelajah bagian atas tubuhnya, menyebabkannya mengeluarkan suara tertahan seraya memejamkan mata.

Ini salah. Ia tak tahu kenapa, atau mengapa, tapi Yesung merasa apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan salah.

"Jangan tahan suaramu." Kyuhyun berbisik, _masih berusaha menahan diri_. Ia kembali menggunakan tangannya untuk meraba bagian tubuh Yesung, turun ke bawah...

"K-Kyu—umhh!"

Demi Tuhan ini kelewatan, dan Kyuhyun rasa ia bisa melupakan akal sehatnya kapan saja. Napasnya memburu, semakin menyebabkannya _horny_ ketika melihat wajah Yesung dan mendengar desahannya. Tapi Kyuhyun masih menghargai orang tua yang melahirkan dirinya—mana mungkin ia rela Heechul membunuhnya jika ia berani melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi.

Tangannya kembali membelai perut bagian bawah Yesung, tergoda untuk turun lebih jauh, namun tak yakin dapat menghentikannya jika semua telah terlanjur. Kyuhyun kembali membawa Yesung ke dalam ciumannya, melampiaskan hasratnya dengan cara melumat bibir yang telah memerah itu kasar.

"Aku... kurasa aku bisa gila jika terus berada di dekatmu," gumam Kyuhyun dengan napas yang tak beraturan. Di bawahnya, Yesung berbaring pasrah dengan keadaan nyaris _topless_, mulut terbuka mencari oksigen, dan tanda kemerahan di leher dan dadanya.

Ada perasaan aneh yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya—Yesung tak tahu apa. Ia tak dapat menggambarkannya melalui kata-kata, terlalu abstrak. Kyuhyun kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah tautan, lebih lembut dan memabukkan.

Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya, merasa suhu ruangan naik secara drastis dan tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun kini kembali melepaskan kecupannya, mengulum telinga Yesung yang tak kalah merah dari pipi yang bersangkutan.

"Mmmhh!" Yesung memejamkan matanya erat, mencoba menikmati perlakuan Kyuhyun karena tahu selamanya takkan sanggup menolak. Beberapa helai surai merah marunnya jatuh ke samping ketika ia menoleh spontan. Napasnya tersengal bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun yang menyembunyikan wajah di perpotongan lehernya.

Ia tak tahu apa nama hubungan di antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Bisa saja teman, atau mungkin sekedar kenalan. Tapi jika benar apa yang Kyuhyun katakan tentang rasa suka dan cinta, kini Yesung tahu apa yang ia rasakan terhadap _namja brunette_ di atasnya.

Kyuhyun memilih untuk menyudahi kegiatannya, takut akal sehatnya menguap entah ke mana jika memilih untuk melanjutkan. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk merengkuh Yesung dan sedikit menahan beban tubuhnya agar pemuda di bawahnya tak keberatan. Ia tersenyum kecil, yakin dengan pilihannya, yakin pula dengan apa yang ia rasa.

"Aku mencintaimu."

* * *

**ToBeCont**

* * *

_*headbang* Tersisa satu chapter sebelum One Kiss tamat. Terima kasih untuk review, fav, follow, dan dukungannya! Saya harap para silent-readers akan mencoba memahami para author yang mengetik fict sekedar untuk berbagi imajinasi dan kesenangan yang ada. Satu-dua kata seperti "Fighting!" atau "Cepat update!" sudah cukup. Apa susahnya sekedar menunjukkan eksistensi kalian?^^ Dan untuk readers setia yang meninggalkan jejak berupa review, saya cinta kalian semua!_

_Big thanks to (especially the bold one):_

_Nabillakyu, __ranimaharsi__, __KMsDhae__, __**Aquila3424**__, __** 24**__, __Love Clouds__, KyundaClouds, __**yesunghyunggue90**__**/yesunghyunggue**__, __**ajib4ff**__, __**cloud3024**__, Ryu, __**yesungismine**__, __**nin nina**__, __cloudyeye__, __**GaemCloud**__, __Asha lightyagamikun__, anis fitria, Kei Tsukiyomi, Kyuhyun Love Sungie Baby, __**Won**__, __**TrinCloudSparkyu**__, __**Nakazawa Ryu**__, Dewi CloudSparkyu, __**aku suka ff**__, kropi, niraa, mitha3424, __hera3424__, __KimYcha Kyuu__, Merry Babo, kyusunglove, __chocolatess__, KyuSung Shipper, Tata, zhie-cloudsparky, szasza harnis, elyesung, __Tinker tinker4__, __Harpaairiry__, __ulfarafida__, wu zi tao, __Cloudy10413__, HyunChan, han yong neul,__ dan para Guest._

_Thanks for reading!_

_**Review?**_


	5. First Love

Semuanya diawali dengan satu ciuman tak disengaja, lalu diakhiri dengan pernyataan cinta.

Kyuhyun menyiapkan hatinya. Ia tak peduli apa yang akan Yesung katakan, atau reaksi macam apa yang ia dapat. Lagipula ia cukup bersyukur jika Yesung mengerti apa maksudnya. Kyuhyun hanya berharap Yesung paham bahwa selama ini ia tak bermaksud apapun, dan segala tindakannya memiliki sebuah dasar.

_Dan dasar itu adalah perasaan bernama cinta._

Dalam sebuah tarikan napas, ia mempertaruhkan segalanya. Hatinya, perasaannya—Yesung selalu menjadi yang pertama baginya; entah itu dalam hal ciuman, kencan, dan bahkan cinta. Tapi seperti yang pernah ia katakan, Kyuhyun tak pernah menyesal jatuh cinta pada seseorang seperti Yesung, karena—

"Aku mencintaimu."

—orang itu adalah Yesung, bukan yang lainnya.

**.**

**.**

_Here it is; just a simple __multi-chap__ fict with __romance__ as the main genre. The characters in this fict belongs to __theirself__. And I've to warn you something before: this fict contains __Boys Love__ (yaoi), __Out of Characters__, __and include __**crack**__ (unofficial) __pair/couple__. Please back off if you don't have any interest or maybe hate the pair/chara(s) or even my plot. Thanks for your attention._

_**One Kiss**_

_**C**__hapter __**5**__ – __**F**__irst __**L**__ove_

_[—__**B**__ecause I was born as me, I couldn't know about this common kiss and this rough hear__**t**__.]_

**.**

**.**

Yesung tahu degup jantungnya tak lagi berdegup tak normal, melainkan tak masuk akal. Kyuhyun hanya mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu mencintainya, tapi kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya melonjak girang, dan wajahnya kembali memanas?

_Hoobae_ kakaknya itu terlihatserius dengan kata-katanya. Pernyataannya terdengar sangat lembut dan tulus, menyebabkan Yesung sekali lagi jatuh dalam pesona tak kasat mata. Kyuhyun yang sekarang berada di hadapannya berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari Kyuhyun yang bertingkah semaunya dan terkadang beraura menyeramkan.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau rasakan tiap kali kau bersamaku."

Kedua mata Yesung berputar, mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Se-sebenarnya kau baik dan menyenangkan, tapi terkadang bisa menjadi menyeramkan," akunya takut. "Aku merasa nyaman di dekatmu meski kau selalu melakukan hal aneh dan senang menciumku, aku merindukanmu ketika kita tak bertemu, aku..."

Yesung kembali memejamkan mata. Ia tak tahu pasti, namun hati dan pikirannya memaksa dirinya untuk mengatakan satu kalimat yang sama: "Kurasa aku juga—" _Ah, ternyata sesulit ini mengatakannya_. "—mencintaimu."

Menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya, Yesung menutupi wajahnya yang kembali berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. Apa semua orang memang merasakan hal semacam ini ketika mengatakan kata cinta? Ia hanya mencoba untuk jujur pada diri sendiri, tapi ternyata jujur terasa memalukan dan sangat sulit diungkapkan.

Kyuhyun mengerjap tak percaya, sama sekali tak menebak Yesung akan menjawab dengan jawaban yang sebenarnya ia harapkan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum melihat keluguan _namja_ di bawahnya, beranjak bangkit dan membantu Yesung untuk kembali duduk pula.

Setidaknya perasaan memang jauh lebih jujur.

Ia menarik tangan Yesung yang menutupi wajah secara perlahan, mendapati adik Heechul itu tengah menggigit bibirnya—mungkin menahan malu karena wajahnya saja telah memerah sempurna. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, merasa gemas. Tangannya bergerak mengancingkan seluruh kancing seragam Yesung, kemudian menepuk pelan puncak kepala pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa kau mencintaiku?"

Yesung menoleh, mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba mencari tahu jawaban dari dalam dirinya sendiri. Ia berkata seperti itu karena hati dan pikirannya memaksa, juga karena perasaan yang ia rasa identik dengan pengertian cinta yang Kyuhyun katakan. Yesung berakhir menggelengkan kepala, kembali menunduk ketika Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat.

Cinta tanpa alasan jauh lebih indah, bukan?

Meski tak sepenuhnya yakin, Kyuhyun tahu Yesung tak mungkin berbohong. Ia merasa luar biasa senang ketika tahu Yesung menyambut perasaannya dengan baik—berartikan dirinya tak perlu bingung memikirkan taktik untuk membuat Yesung takluk. Bibirnya tak dapat berhenti memamerkan senyum; dan Kyuhyun sadar, mengenal Yesung membuatnya lebih sering merasa bahagia.

"_Then you officially be mine,_" bisik Kyuhyun sebelum mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada dahi tepat di hadapannya. Yesung hanya memiringkan kepala mendengarnya, agak terkejut ketika Kyuhyun kembali menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan erat.

Pelukan hangat yang berbeda dari pelukan Heechul, tapi Yesung mengakui bahwa pelukan Kyuhyun tak kalah nyaman. Ia menyamankan posisi, merasa lelah tanpa sebab. Kurang dari lima menit, alam mimpi telah menjemputnya dengan suka cita.

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan napas Yesung yang perlahan berubah teratur, lalu menyadari pemuda yang dicintainya itu jatuh tertidur. Dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat tubuh Yesung, memindahkannya ke dalam kamar di atas tempat tidurnya, menarik selimut dan ikut membaringkan diri di sebelah pemilik iris _hazel_ yang terlelap.

Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Perasaannya terbalaskan meski setelah ini Kyuhyun yakin ia harus menyiapkan mental untuk menghadapi keluguan Yesung dan nasihat Heechul. Menurut Kyuhyun, tak ada bagian dari hidupnya yang lebih menyenangkan daripada hari-hari setelah Yesung muncul. Dan ia bersyukur Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan makhluk seindah Yesung.

"Selamat tidur." Ia mengecup dahi, turun ke kedua mata, hidung, pipi, dan berakhir pada bibir Yesung yang telah menjadi candu tersendiri baginya. "_Saranghae._"

_**#**_

Heechul memijat dahinya, kepalanya terasa pusing mendadak.

Membolos bukan masalah besar, ia juga sering kabur dari mata pelajaran tertentu dan menghabiskan waktu di kantin sekolah. Tapi berpacaran adalah hal yang berbeda—ia bahkan tak mempunyai kekasih, kenapa pula adiknya harus mendahuluinya? Lagipula, Heechul tak yakin Yesung tahu apa itu hubungan asmara.

"Jangan bercanda, Kyu. Kau ini benar-benar membawa pengaruh tak baik untuk Yesung." Kedua tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada, menghela napas. "Kalian memang seumuran, tapi Yesung jauh lebih polos dari yang kau bayangkan. Dia tak mengerti banyak hal, tidak seperti dirimu yang terlalu bebas."

_Uh-oh, andai saja Kim Heechul tahu apa saja yang telah Kyuhyun lakukan pada adiknya._

Di sisi lain, Kyuhyun menguap bosan. Heechul terlalu berlebihan menurutnya. "Kau tahu aku tak pernah bercanda dengan hubungan semacam ini, dia yang pertama. Bukankah kau bisa lebih lega jika aku menjadi kekasihnya? Aku benar-benar akan selalu menjaganya."

Heechul menyetujui dalam hati. Kyuhyun tak pernah terlihat dekat dengan siapa pun sebelumnya—sebenarnya ia kagum pada Yesung karena berhasil menaklukan bocah serampangan seperti Kyuhyun. Dan juga, ia tahu _namja_ bersurai _brunette_ itu sebenarnya murid normal yang tak seberandal orang-orang katakan.

"Oh ayolah, takkan selamanya dia menjadi adik kecilmu, _Hyung_," ujar Kyuhyun menyebabkan Heechul mendelik kesal. Yesung akan selalu menjadi adik kecil tersayangnya sampai kapan pun juga. "Meski pun kau melarangku untuk mendekatinya, aku tetap akan menempel dengannya," sambung Kyuhyun seraya meminum minuman yang baru saja ia ambil.

Menyerah menghadapi _hoobae_ di depannya, Heechul kembali menghela napas. "Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi jika kau membuat Yesung bersedih sekali saja, aku akan menguburmu hidup-hidup," ancamnya dengan nada serius.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, mengangkat bahunya ringan. Yesung masih terlelap di dalam kamarnya—ia menghubungi Heechul sekedar untuk memberi tahu, namun di luar perkiraan, _sunbae_-nya itu datang secepat mengedipkan mata.

"Sejak kapan kau tinggal di sini?" tanya Heechul, meraba _handphone_ dalam sakunya dan mengeluarkan alat komunikasi itu. "Kukira Cho-_ahjusshi_ takkan membiarkan anak tunggalnya tinggal seorang diri di apartemen, ternyata aku salah."

Suara televisi yang menyala terdengar akibat ulah Kyuhyun sejurus kemudian. "Aku hanya ke sini jika bosan dan tak memiliki tujuan," jelasnya tak acuh. Tangannya menekan tombol pada _remote_, mengganti _channel_ beberapa kali sebelum mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

"Kyu? Heechul-_hyung_?" terka Yesung setengah sadar. Matanya yang memang sipit nyaris menyerupai garis, sedangkan seragam dan rambutnya terlihat begitu berantakan. Heechul menolehkan kepala, spontan bangkit dan menghampiri adiknya dengan senyuman.

"Kau sudah ba—apa ini?" Heechul memperhatikan bercak kemerahan di leher Yesung, membuka kancing teratas sang _dongsaeng _dan menemukan beberapa tanda yang sama di dadanya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang menyeringai tanpa rasa bersalah—semakin memancing emosinya ketika _namja_ Cho itu kembali memusatkan perhatian pada layar televisi yang hanya menampilkan iklan.

"_YA_, CHO KYUHYUN! KUBUNUH KAU SEKARANG JUGA!"

_**#**_

Cho Kyuhyun masih menjadi siswa serampangan dan dicap dingin sekaligus berandal. Tak ada yang berubah—hanya saja kini, Donghae mendapati sahabatnya itu lebih sering mengunjungi sekolah seberang tiap memiliki waktu luang.

Bukan berarti ia tak tahu alasannya; tentu _namja_ bernama Kim Jongwoon itu, siapa lagi?

"Kau serius menjalin hubungan dengannya?" tanya Donghae pada Yesung, merasa ganjil dengan kenyataan yang seolah menampar keras. Walau sering menyindir Kyuhyun agar segera merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta, sebenarnya Donghae belum pernah benar-benar merasakannya—atau kalaupun pernah, sayangnya tak berbalas. Sisanya, semua hubungan yang ia jalani mutlak dikarenakan rasa bosan.

Yesung mengingat kalimat Kyuhyun yang mengatakan bahwa kini mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan dan Yesung tak boleh menutupinya di hadapan siapa pun juga. Ia mengangguk ragu, mengerjap bingung ketika Donghae memperlihatkan ekspresi terbodoh yang orang tampan miliki.

"Sial, ternyata dia serius," rutuk Donghae kesal. "Yesung-_ah_, kenapa tidak kau akhiri saja hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun? Aku akan menjadi kekasih yang jauh lebih baik dan berpengalaman daripada bocah menyebalkan itu."

Kyuhyun yang sedang fokus dengan _game_-nya meraih sebuah buku dan melemparkannya tepat pada kepala sang Lee, sepenuhnya tanpa belas kasihan. "Aku mendengarnya, asal kau tahu," ucapnya seraya menahan diri untuk tak melayangkan sebuah tendangan.

Donghae mendengus, nyaris mengelus bagian kepalanya yang terasa sakit, namun berakhir terkejut akibat tangan Yesung yang membelai lembut kepalanya. "Apakah Kyuhyun selalu seperti itu padamu? Maafkan dia, _ne_?" ujar si pemilik surai _red-wine_.

"_Ya_, Yesung-_ah_! Kenapa kau memperlakukannya seperti itu? Singkirkan tanganmu!"

"Ke-kenapa? Kau melemparnya dengan buku, kepalanya pasti terasa sakit, Kyu."

Di sisi lain, Donghae tertawa kecil. "Aku baik-baik saja, Yesung-_ah_. Kyuhyun bisa marah jika kau berperilaku sebaik ini pada semua orang." Kedua mata indahnya melirik sang pemilik marga Cho yang kini melemparkan tatapan dingin, membuatnya tergoda untuk menjulurkan lidah dengan jenaka.

"Jangan macam-macam, _Hyung_," ancam Kyuhyun seraya menarik tangan Yesung yang masih berada dalam jangkauannya. "Dan kau, Yesung-_ah_, sudah kukatakan bahwa kau tak boleh terlalu dekat dengan siapa pun kecuali diriku, 'kan?"

Yesung membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan pandangan polos andalannya. "Tapi—"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun kembali menarik tangan Yesung hingga menyebabkan tubuh _namja_ itu membungkuk, memudahkannya untuk membungkam mulut kecil kekasihnya menggunakan mulutnya sendiri. "Aku lapar." Satu lirikan, dan ia mendapati Yesung berkutat dengan rona merah muda di pipinya. Sebuah seringai tampak ketika Yesung bertanya, "Apa kau mau ke kantin sekolah ini dan memesan makanan?"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Masih dengan seringai yang sulit untuk ia hilangkan, ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Yesung—menyebabkan Donghae mengerlingkan mata, merasa mual.

"Bagaimana jika aku memakanmu saja?"

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_Hooray! This fict is officially ended!_

_Actually this fict has potential for a sequel, but I can't promise you about it~_

_Terima kasih banyak untuk semua readers yang telah mendukung fict ini dengan cara meninggalkan review, follow, ataupun fav XD untuk silent-readers, saya masih berharap kalian akan segera sadar^^_

_Then, the last word for this fict,_

_**Review?**_


End file.
